Unerwarteter Besuch
by EvilDime
Summary: Die Macht, die der Dunkle Lord nicht... ERkennt! Doch als er Harry entführt, tritt sie auf unerwartete Weise zutage...


_Hi ihr alle! _

_Nicht wundern, dass 'Besuch' jetzt nur noch ein Kapitel hat- nachdem meine Beta darüber hergefallen ist, war nicht mehr übrig._

_Nein, Scherz. -lach- Ich war nur zu faul, die beta-Version wieder Minikapitel für Minikapitel zu posten... (DANKE fürs Beta-Lesen, Jen! Du bist wundervoll!)_

_Für alle, die zum ersten Mal reinlesen: NEIN, das hier ist nicht besonders ernsthaft, egal, wie es anfangs aussehen mag. JA, Voldemort wird später ziemlich OOC- und vielleicht nicht nur er. Betrachtet euch als gewarnt. -eg- _

_Aufgrund verschiedener reviews wird der dritte Teil übrigens voraussichtlich in doppelter Auflage erscheinen: einmal Slash und einmal het. ; )_

_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter gehört nicht mir. Alle Rechte an Charakteren, Welt und Geschichte gehören J.K.Rowling und wem auch immer sie sie verkauft haben mag- ich gehöre nicht dazu. Ich verdiene mit dieser fanfiction kein Geld und es ist nicht meine Absicht, irgend jemanden damit zu verletzen._

_**Beta:** JenDeluxe_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dime**

**Unerwarteter Besuch**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Teil 1**

**1. Unerwarteter Besuch**

"Junge!" Onkel Vernon rauchte mal wieder vor Zorn. Nicht, dass das eine Überraschung wäre. Sein ohnehin schon sauertöpfischer Normalzustand hatte heute allen Grund, in tiefere Regionen der Verärgerung abzugleiten.

Ihm gegenüber, auf seiner wohl gepflegten Türschwelle in seinem bewusst angepassten, doch bemerkenswert ordentlichen Garten, stand - ein Zauberer.

Zwar hatte er keinen Umhang und auch keinen spitzen Hut auf, dennoch stand für Vernon Dursley zweifelsfrei fest, dass er es mit einem Bekannten des Sprösslings seines missratenen Schwagers zu tun hatte. Wer sonst trug solch zerschlissene Hosen, hatte ein eingefallenes Gesicht wie der Tod selbst und fragte nach Harry Potter?

"Junge, wo bist du?!", blaffte Vernon Dursley über die Schulter, "Komm sofort runter und kümmere dich darum, dass wir nicht weiter von _Deinesgleichen_ belästigt werden."

Am oberen Ende der Treppe waren jetzt Schritte zu vernehmen. Dann erschien ein leicht verärgert und sehr zerzaust aussehender Harry Potter im Blickfeld des Besuchers.

"Was meinst du mit _Meinesgleichen_, Onkel Vernon? Hier ist doch ..." Harry beendete den Satz nicht. Seine Augen weiteten sich ungläubig, als er den Besucher erkannte, und er war mit einem

Satz von der Treppe und warf sich dem überrascht dreinblickenden Mann in die Arme.

"Professor Lupin! Was tun Sie hier?!"

Der Mann in dem abgetragenen Mantel wurde von der Attacke des Jungen beinahe umgeworfen, doch er lachte nur und schloss ihn in die Arme.

"Harry, ich bin auch froh, zu sehen, dass du gesund und munter bist. Aber bitte, beherrsch dich ein wenig. Gestern war Vollmond und ich bin noch nicht wirklich wieder fit. "

Sofort löste Harry seinen Klammergriff um den Hals seines Lehrers und Freundes und trat einen Schritt zurück. Besorgt und ein wenig betreten schaute er dann zu Lupin auf. "Tut mir leid, ich habe mal wieder nicht nachgedacht. Ich war so froh, dich zu sehen..."

"... und das kann ich dir auch wirklich nicht übel nehmen!", beendete Lupin fröhlich den Satz für Harry. "Schließlich geht es mir doch genauso." Er strahlte den Sohn seines besten Freundes an und der lächelte schüchtern zurück.

"Das ist ja alles schön und gut, aber was wollen Sie hier?", meldete sich plötzlich Onkel Vernon in gewohnt schroffem Ton zu Wort.

Harry sah sich irritiert um. Er hatte seinen Onkel vor lauter Freude über den unerwarteten Besuch glatt vergessen und war damit eigentlich nicht unzufrieden gewesen.

Andererseits interessierte auch ihn die Antwort auf diese Frage brennend und so drehte er sich mit erwartungsvollem Blick wieder zu Professor Lupin.

Dieser räusperte sich kurz und schaute sich nervös um, bevor er antwortete.

"Der Grund meiner Anwesenheit hier lässt sich nicht in zwei Worten sagen und sollte zudem nicht auf der Türschwelle erörtert werden." Er sah Harry nicht an. Zu Onkel Vernon gewandt fügte er nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu: "Wenn Sie also so freundlich wären, mich herein zu bitten..."

Onkel Vernon musterte den Besucher mit abschätzigem Blick. Seine Augen ruhten auf den ausgefransten Säumen des Mantels, den der ungebetene Gast trug, und die Augenbrauen zogen sich verächtlich zusammen.

"Wie käme ich dazu, jemanden wie Sie freiwillig in mein Haus zu bitten?"

"Ziehen Sie unfreiwillig vor?", fragte Lupin in liebenswürdigem Tonfall, wobei er jedoch die Hand auf den Zauberstab in seinem Gürtel legte.

Harry, der gerade noch damit beschäftigt gewesen war, seine Augen gen Himmel zu verdrehen, schaute seinen ehemaligen Lehrer überrascht an. Lupin war sonst kein Mensch, der es für nötig befand, Drohungen auszustoßen. Was auch immer er zu besprechen hatte, es schien ihm damit sehr ernst zu sein und sein Geduldsfaden war unübersehbar kurz.

Das schien auch Vernon Dursley verstanden zu haben, denn er erbleichte sichtlich und beäugte den Zauberstab mit einem Blick, mit dem andere vielleicht einen Tiger angesehen hätten, der vor ihnen in der Fußgängerzone erschienen war und zum Sprung ansetzte.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen drehte er sich dann um und verschwand im Haus. Harry und Lupin folgten.

**2. Aufbruch**

"Harry, du musst von hier weg", eröffnete Lupin das Gespräch ohne Umschweife. Er saß auf dem Rand eines der eleganten Sessel im Wohnzimmer der Dursleys und sah nicht minder deplaziert aus als Harry selbst, der in seinen zu großen Kleidern und mit seinem schmalen Gesicht und den ernsten Augen auch nie wirklich ins Haus der Dursleys gepasst hatte.

"Nichts lieber als das", erwiderte Harry sofort, was ein Stirnrunzeln seines Onkels zur Folge hatte, "aber warum auf einmal?"

"Du bist hier nicht mehr sicher. Dumbledore hat endlich sein Vertrauen in Snape verloren- was auch an der Zeit war, würde ich sagen- und fürchtet, dass er deinen Aufenthaltsort an Du- weißt- schon- wen verraten wird."

"Remus, seit wann hast du Probleme damit, seinen Namen zu sagen?", fragte Harry verwundert. Remus Lupin war einer der wenigen Menschen, in deren Gegenwart er sich immer wohl gefühlt hatte, unter anderem wegen seiner Offenheit, die es ihm auch verbot, die Menschen und Dinge bei etwas anderem als ihrem richtigen Namen zu nennen.

Er beobachtete, wie Remus Gesicht sich kurz verdüsterte und fragte sich, was geschehen sein mochte, seit sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten. Der Werwolf strahlte eine Kälte und Verschlossenheit aus, die Harry von ihm nicht gewohnt war. Er würde dem auf den Grund gehen müssen; doch nicht jetzt, entschied er. Es gab jetzt Wichtigeres zu besprechen.

"Wo soll ich denn dann hin? Hogwarts? Zum Fuchsbau? Oder ins Hauptquartier?" Er hoffte, es würde nicht Letzteres sein. Seit Sirius Tod konnte er Grimmauld Place noch weniger leiden als je zuvor.

"Du gehst nirgendwo hin, Junge!", mischte sich Onkel Vernon in das Gespräch ein.

"Ach, und warum sollte er nicht?", fragte Remus mit einem für ihn untypischen gefährlichen Glitzern in den Augen. Vernon schien es nicht zu bemerken.

"Wenn unser Haus wegen ihm angegriffen wird, dann sollen er und seine abartigen Freunde gefälligst auch hier sein und uns verteidigen!", spuckte er.

"Harry", sagte Remus in diesem seltsamen neuen harten Tonfall, "warum gehst du nicht und packst deine Sachen, während ich das mit deinem Onkel kläre?" Es war keine Bitte.

Harry musterte seinen alten Freund verwirrt, stand jedoch auf und verschwand mit einem gemurmelten "uhm... okay" aus dem Zimmer. Was war nur mit Remus los?

Als er wenig später mit seinem Koffer - Hedwig war diese Ferien bei Ron- das Wohnzimmer betrat, saß sein Onkel mit bleichem Gesicht und leicht zitternd in seinem Sessel und erklärte gerade, dass es natürlich kein Problem sei, wenn Harry mit Herrn Lupin ginge, oh nein, überhaupt kein Problem.

Remus stand zufrieden auf und gesellte sich zu Harry in der Eingangshalle.

"Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich denken, du hast ihn bedroht", stellte Harry fest.

"Unsinn, Po--Harry", erwiderte Lupin unwirsch. Er zog einen alten Schuh aus der Tasche. "Komm, schnapp dir den Portschlüssel und lass uns von hier verschwinden."

"Oka-- Moment, wie hast du mich gerade genannt?"

Harrys Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, misstrauisch wollte er einen Schritt zurück treten.

Doch der andere war schneller. Er packte Harrys Arm, presste ihre beiden Hände gegen den Schuh, der kurz aufglühte, als der Portschlüssel aktiviert wurde.

Im Nu waren die beiden verschwunden.

Kaum dass Harry wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen spürte, wirbelte er herum, Zauberstab gezückt, und rief: "Wer sind Sie, verdammt?"

Lupin, oder vielmehr der Mann, der wie Remus Lupin aussah, hob langsam die Hände, wobei er jedoch überlegen grinste.

"Expelliarmus", erschallte eine Stimme hinter Harry. Der Zauberstab wurde ihm aus der Hand gerissen und Harry strauchelte, von der Macht des Entwaffnungszaubers aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht.

Harry sah sich im Raum um und erstarrte.

Er stand in einer großen Halle aus kalten, rauhen Steinen, wie man sie nur noch in alten Schlössern fand. Die Halle war gefüllt mit Leuten in schwarzen Umhängen und weißen Masken. _Todesser!_

Auf einem kleinen Podest am oberen Ende der Halle, vielleicht fünf Meter von Harry entfernt, stand der einzige Zauberer, der keine Maske trug. Seine platte Nase, die funkelnden roten Augen in seinem bleichen Gesicht waren klar erkennbar. Die Mundwinkel des Mannes verzogen sich spöttisch, als er seinen Zauberstabarm senkte und seinen Blick über Harrys Stab in seiner anderen Hand schweifen ließ.

"Willkommen auf Schloss Slytherin, Potter!"

**3. Böses Erwachen**

Harry stöhnte. Benebelt schlug er die Augen auf, versuchte herauszufinden, wo er sich befand. Ein stechender Schmerz in seinem Rücken machte ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass der Boden unter ihm ausgesprochen hart war und ihn außer seiner abgewetzten, viel zu großen Jeans und einem weiten T-Shirt nichts von diesem Boden trennte. Während er die Brille auf seiner Nase zurechtrückte, machten sich zahlreiche andere Schmerzen an seinem ganzen Körper bemerkbar; mit ihnen kam auch die Erinnerung langsam wieder.

Er war jetzt seit vier Tagen im Kerker des Schlosses. Voldemorts Schloss. Zu essen hatte er in der Zeit nichts bekommen, nur ein Schälchen Wasser jeden Morgen, damit er in der Lage wäre zu sprechen, sollte er sich endlich entscheiden, eine der Fragen zu beantworten, die Voldemorts Todesser ihm stellten.

Vom ersten Tag an hatte er mehrmals am Tag Besuch bekommen, der ihm Fragen über den Phönixorden stellte und ihn als Versuchsobjekt für die unterschiedlichsten schwarzmagischen Flüche benutzte, wenn er sich weigerte zu antworten.

An lange Perioden des Hungerns war Harry von den Dursleys her gewohnt, die enge, kalte und dunkle Zelle war auch nicht viel schlimmer als der Schrank, in dem er die ersten elf Jahre seines Lebens untergebracht war; soweit war alles halb so schlimm. Auch mit der Erniedrigung durch die Flüche, die ihn zeitweise in einen Flubberwurm verwandelt, mit eitrigen Pusteln bedeckt zurückgelassen oder vor Schmerzen zum Schreien gebracht hatten, konnte er leben; es war ja nicht so, als wäre dies das erste Mal, dass er verachtet, gequält und beinahe umgebracht wurde.

Dafür hatten sowohl Voldemort als auch die Kinder seiner Untergebenen in Hogwarts gesorgt.

Nein, was ihm wirklich zu schaffen machte, war die Angst um seine Freunde. Wenn er erst begann, Voldemort haarklein zu erzählen, wer alles Mitglied im Orden des Phönix war, welche Pläne Dumbledore seiner Meinung nach hatte und wie man ihnen am besten begegnen konnte, dann waren seine Freunde durch ihn in Gefahr.

Natürlich vermutete Harry, dass Snapes Verrat schon mehr Schaden angerichtet hatte, als der Orden verkraften konnte, doch es gab einige Pläne und Geheimnisse, die Snape nicht gekannt hatte, Harry dagegen schon. Dumbledore vertraute ihm vollkommen.

Natürlich hatte Dumbledore sich auch dagegen abgesichert, dass seine Geheimnisse durch Harry an die falschen Ohren gelangten. So, wie die Adresse des Hauptquartiers durch einen Geheimniszauber geschützt war, hatte Albus auch für andere Informationen Zauber und Flüche auf Lager, die unter anderem garantierten, dass Harry selbst bei Anwendung von Veritaserum nur Geheimnisse preisgeben konnte, wenn er selbst es auch wollte.

Harry schauderte.

So, wie die Dinge im Moment standen, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er gerne bereit wäre, alle Geheimnisse zu verraten, nur damit die Schmerzen endeten. Die letzten Flüche gestern waren heftig gewesen. Er hatte das Bewusstsein verloren und war erst jetzt aufgewacht, völlig verwirrt und desorientiert.

Er machte sich über seine Lage keine Illusionen.

Von Slytherins Schloss hatte er noch nie gehört, vermutlich wusste Dumbledore nicht einmal, dass es existierte. Es würde ihn also niemand retten kommen. Wenn die Flüche weiter so heftig wären wie gestern, würde er in einigen Tagen den Verstand verlieren. Der Gedanke amüsierte ihn.

Ein irres Lachen entwich seinen Lippen, bevor er sie entsetzt schloss. Aber es war doch auch zu komisch: Hier saß er und machte sich Gedanken um seinen Geisteszustand, hoffend, dass er lange genug das Bewusstsein behalten würde, dass er eine Chance fand, sich umzubringen, bevor er in kompletter geistiger Umnachtung seine Freunde und den Rest der Zaubererwelt verriet. _Nicht mehr der Junge-der-Lebt,_ dachte er sarkastisch, _sondern der Junge-der-hoffentlich-bald-verreckt. _

**4. Düstere Träume**

Die Türe zu Harrys Zelle wurde knarrend geöffnet.

Er schaute auf, sicher, dass die üblichen drei oder vier Todesser wie jeden Tag seine Zelle betreten würden, um ihn bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit zu foltern.

Verwundert stellte er fest, dass diesmal nur ein schwarzgewandeter Zauberer vor seiner Zelle stand. Lucius Malfoy.

"Steh auf, Potter", schnarrte der Blonde.

Mühsam erhob sich Harry. Was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig?

Malfoy fesselte Harrys Hände mit einem nachlässigen Wink seines Zauberstabes, dann packte er den jüngeren Zauberer am Arm und zog ihn mit sich.

"Wohin...?", fragte Harry mühsam. Trotz des Wassers war sein Hals rauh, vermutlich vom Schreien, und seine aufgeplatzten Lippen machten das Sprechen mühsam.

"Unser Lord wünscht dich zu sehen", kam die kalte Antwort. Harry war ein wenig überrascht, dass er überhaupt eine Antwort bekam, war aber zu erschöpft, um weiter darüber nachzudenken.

Malfoy brachte ihn in die große Halle, in der Harry am ersten Tag angekommen war. Heute befanden sich darin außer dem Dunklen Lord nur eine Handvoll Todesser.

Harry wurde unzeremoniell auf den Boden zu Füßen Voldemorts geschleudert, wo er wegen seiner auf dem Rücken zusammengebundenen Hände äußerst unsanft aufschlug.

Etwas anderes hatte er allerdings auch nicht erwartet und so entwich ihm kein überraschter Schmerzschrei, sondern nur ein leises Keuchen. Ohne sich zu beschweren, setzte er sich danach mühsam auf und wartete ab, was weiter passieren mochte.

"Wie geht es dir, Harry?", erkundigte sich Voldemort kalt lächelnd.

_Ganz der höfliche Gastgeber, was?, _dachte Harry, aus irgendeinem Grund amüsiert. _Vor zwei Wochen dachte ich noch, es müsse überall besser sein als bei den Dursleys. Hm, so kann man sich täuschen. _

"Den Umständen entsprechend gut", zwang Harry über seine zerschundenen Lippen. Wenn er schon so kläglich untergehen musste, dann wenigstens auf seine Art. Mut und Ehre brachten ihn hier nicht weiter, aber er hatte sich in den nunmehr zwei Wochen seit seiner Entführung mit den Stimmen in seinem Kopf geeinigt, dass Wahnsinn auf seine eigene Art sehr lustig sein konnte...

"Der Zimmerservice lässt freilich etwas zu wünschen übrig. Müssen die einen immer so früh morgens wecken?"

Voldemort wusste zweifellos so gut wie er, dass er seit gut einer Woche nicht mehr geschlafen hatte, von Schmerzen und der Angst vor Alpträumen am Einschlafen gehindert.

"Aber ich muss sagen, die Verpflegung ist _traum_haft. Meine Komplimente an die Hauselfen der Küche." Nach einer Woche hatte man ihm endlich etwas zu essen gegeben. Das Zeug hatte keine definierbare Farbe gehabt, war von ihm bisher unbekannter Konsistenz, irgendwo zwischen wabbelig und schleimig, doch zugleich hart genug, um seinen Hals zu zerkratzen. Der Geschmack war schlimmer als bei irgendeinem der Zaubertränke, die Snape und Madame Pomfrey ihm je gegeben hatten. Nachdem er es zwangsgefüttert bekommen hatte (und somit sein Ziel, möglichst bald zu sterben, wieder in weite Ferne rücken sah), hatte sein Hirn auf der Suche nach aufregenden Alpträumen bis dato unbekannte neue Wege entdeckt und ihn den Schlaf fürchten gelehrt.

Wenn er gedacht hatte, die Alpträume, die Voldemort ihm bisher durch ihre Verbindung beschert hatte, seien schlimm gewesen, musste er sich jetzt eingestehen, dass sie vergleichsweise erholsam gewesen waren.

Die neuen Alpträume, die er seit der Einnahme des seltsamen Breis hatte, schienen tief in seinem Unterbewusstsein zu wühlen und Dinge hervorzuziehen, die er selbst in seinen schlimmsten Träumen oder den Okklumentikstunden mit Snape nicht in solcher Deutlichkeit hatte durchleben müssen.

_Er war wieder fünf Jahre alt und wurde an seinem Geburtstag von Dudley und dessen Freunden zusammengeschlagen. Er wünschte sich, sie würden alle tot umfallen. Eine schwarze Präsenz tippte seine Gedanken an, versprach, sie könne ihm helfen; doch er hatte Angst vor ihr und ließ sich stattdessen widerstandslos verprügeln... _

_...Er war vierzehn; vor ihm im Labyrinth stand Viktor Krum und folterte Cedric mit dem Cruciatus. Harry fühlte, wie die Dunkelheit um Krum ihn erfreut begrüßte und ihm einzureden versuchte, dass er jetzt jedes Recht habe, auf Krum ebenfalls einen Unverzeihlichen loszulassen... _

_...Er war drei Jahre alt und Onkel Vernon schrie ihn an, was für ein wertloser Fehlgriff der Natur er sei; Harry war gestolpert und hatte versehentlich eine Vase zerbrochen. Er wünschte sich ganz weit fort. Plötzlich war da eine Ahnung von Freiheit, von Ruhe, er müsste nur seine Gedanken öffnen und die sanfte Dunkelheit hereinlassen... Doch ein Licht stellte sich zwischen ihn und die Dunkelheit. Harry glaubte einen leuchtenden Hirsch zu erkennen. Er mochte das Tier und so wandte er sich ergeben wieder um und hörte weiter seinem Onkel zu, der aufzählte, was er alles tun solle, um den Schaden wieder gut zu machen. Die Arbeit würde das Kleinkind immer wieder an den Rand des Zusammenbruchs treiben, doch die Erinnerung an das edle Tier, das ihm in Gedanken beistehen wollte, ließ ihn die Zähne zusammenbeißen und weiter machen... _

_...Er war dreizehn. Tante Magda verspottete seine Eltern. Er hasste diese Frau. Wieder rieb sich die Dunkelheit an der Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins, bat um Einlass. Er war zu wütend, um sie zu beachten. Düster wünschte er der widerlichen Frau sämtliche ihm bekannten Krankheiten an den Hals, damit die aufgeblasene Ziege ihn endlich in Ruhe ließe. Unbemerkt hatte die Dunkelheit sich eingeschlichen und ehe er sich's versah, zersprang das Glas in der Hand der Schwester seines verhassten Onkels. Beunruhigt versuchte er sich zusammenzunehmen, wenn er so weiter machte, würde er noch jemanden umbringen, und das wollte er nun auch wieder nicht. Doch die Dunkelheit dachte gar nicht daran, sich wieder aus seinem Kopf zurückzuziehen, jetzt, wo sie endlich Zugang zu seinen Gedanken gefunden hatte. Es war ein harter Kampf, im Verlaufe dessen 'Tante' Magda aufgebläht aus dem Fenster flog. Doch schließlich bekam Harry seine wilde Magie wieder unter Kontrolle und verließ das Haus, ehe er noch mehr Schaden anrichten konnte... _

Harrys Träume zeigten ihm in dieser ersten Nacht dutzende Ereignisse aus seinem bisherigen Leben, die alle nur eine Gemeinsamkeit hatten: diese seltsame Finsternis, die ihn lockte, ihm anbot, seine Probleme für ihn auf eine effektive, aber sehr drastische Art zu lösen.

Nach jedem Traum war er kurz aufgewacht, panisch nach Luft schnappend und ängstlich überprüfend, ob die Dunkelheit auch keinen Eingang in sein Bewusstsein gefunden hatte; nur um anschließend in einen weiteren Alptraum aus seiner Kindheit zu verfallen. Er konnte auch jetzt, in der Tiefe der Kerker des Schlosses von Slytherin, spüren wie die Dunkelheit ihm auflauerte, auf einen Moment der Schwäche wartete, in dem er sie erneut in sein Bewusstsein einlassen würde.

Die folgenden Nächte hatte er sich verzweifelt bemüht, wach zu bleiben. Meist war es ihm gelungen, doch hin und wieder war er eingenickt und hatte sich sofort wieder in einem Traum der Dunkelheit gefunden, aus dem er müder als zuvor und mit rasendem Herzen aufwachte.

Im Vergleich mit den Nächten waren die qualvollen Tage geradezu ein Picknick im Park.

Wie lange noch, bis sein Verstand aufgab und sich auf Nimmerwiedersehen verabschiedete?

**5. Eine Art von Fröhlichkeit**

Voldemort war amüsiert. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Harry Potter, Hoffnungsträger und Symbolfigur des Lichts, solch einen unterhaltsamen dunklen Humor hatte. Und, auch wenn er das nie zugegeben hätte, auch die Stärke des Jungen beeindruckte ihn. Nachdem Potter das Spezialgebräu von Snape... gegessen hatte, musste man wohl fast sagen, so dickflüssig wie es war- hatte er nicht mehr viel Schlaf bekommen. Voldemort wusste, dass der Trank einen Menschen sowohl auf seine tiefsten verborgenen Ängste, als auch auf seine geheimsten Wünsche und Sehnsüchte aufmerksam machte.

Immer wieder war er überrascht, dass es nicht die Ängste waren, an denen ein Mensch zerbrach, sondern die Wünsche, die er seiner Meinung nach nicht haben dürfte. Er wüsste zu gerne, welche verbotenen Wünsche Potter in den letzten Nächten gequält haben mochten. Leider war das jedoch laut Aussage seiner Todesser aus den Schreien des Jungen nicht zu erkennen und auch seine geistige Verbindung half ihm nicht weiter; wenn Potter träumte, schien sein Gehirn sich in sich selbst zurückzuziehen und alle Schotten dicht zu machen.

Anders als noch vor einem Jahr konnte er die Träume seines Todfeindes seit einer Woche weder beeinflussen noch beobachten. Ein Nebeneffekt des Trankes, der Snape angeblich bisher nicht bekannt gewesen war. Nun, Voldemort glaubte ihm, immerhin gab es ja in der Geschichte der Zauberei auch wenige Zauberer, die auf dieselbe Weise verbunden waren wie er und Potter.

Was ihn erstaunt hatte, war Potters Durchhaltevermögen. Trotz täglicher Folter und schlaflosen oder von Alpträumen geplagten Nächten saß der gerade mal sechzehnjährige Zauberer ruhig und aufrecht vor ihm. Er bettelte nicht um Gnade, zitterte nicht vor Angst und fiel auch nicht vor Erschöpfung um, obgleich er tiefe Ringe unter den Augen hatte und sein Körper von sichtbaren und unsichtbaren magisch induzierten Wunden übersäht war.

Einerseits erfreute es ihn, einen so interessanten Gegner zu haben; andererseits wäre es wirklich angebracht, wenn Potter bald ein paar Geheimnisse auspacken würde. Von Snape wusste er, dass der Junge von Albus den genauen Wortlaut der Prophezeiung erfahren hatte und auch in Dumbledores Pläne zum weiteren Vorgehen gegen ihn selbst eingeweiht sein musste. Seit der Orden Potters Verschwinden bemerkt hatte, konnte er Severus nicht mehr als Spion verwenden und behielt den Tränkemeister bei sich im Schloss. Bis er einen neuen Spion im Orden gewinnen konnte, war er also auf andere Informationsquellen angewiesen.

Es gab noch ein Mittel, wie er Potter zum Reden bringen konnte. Von Malfoys Sohn wusste er, dass der Held der Zaubererwelt sich unter den vielen an ihn gestellten Erwartungen zu einer Art Bilderbuchheld entwickelt hatte, sozusagen der Inbegriff eines Gryffindors. Als solcher würde er gewiss reden, wenn er damit das Leben eines unschuldigen Muggels retten konnte.

Um den Anreiz zum Reden noch weiter zu erhöhen, hatte er Lucius losgeschickt, um ihm ein paar ganz besondere Muggel zu bringen...

**6. Familientreffen**

"Potter", wandte Voldemort sich an den am Boden sitzenden Jugendlichen, "du weißt, warum ich dich am Leben gelassen habe. Ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass du schwerer zu beeindrucken bist, als ich erwartet hatte."

Er unterbrach sich und lachte amüsiert, als Potter den Kopf neigte, als wolle er eine Verbeugung andeuten, und heiser murmelte: "Zuviel der Ehre."

"Ich habe deshalb für heute ein paar Gäste eingeladen, die dich vielleicht überzeugen können, dass ein Gespräch mit mir das kleinere Übel ist. Ich gehe doch richtig in der Annahme, dass dir die Muggel sehr am Herzen liegen?"

Der Schwarzhaarige wurde schlagartig ernst und blickte ihm düster in die Augen. "Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann du meine Schwäche ausnützen würdest; leider habe ich ja nie ein Geheimnis daraus gemacht, dass ich auf unsinniges Foltern und Morden allergisch reagiere..."

Voldemort lachte wieder und gab McNair einen Wink. Die Offenheit des Jungen war erfrischend.

McNair verließ die Halle und kehrte wenig später zurück, gefolgt von zwei weiteren Todessern, die drei verängstigte Muggel vor sich her trieben.

Voldemort beobachtete seinen Gefangenen aufmerksam, als dessen Familie hereingeführt wurde. Er sah, wie sich Potters Augen ungläubig weiteten, bevor er plötzlich anfing zu grinsen. Irritiert sah er zu, wie der Junge in irres Gelächter ausbrach und umfiel, als sein schwacher Körper den Ruck nicht ausgleichen konnte, den der heftige Lachanfall bewirkt hatte.

_Na toll, jetzt hat er doch den Verstand verloren, _dachte Voldemort. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich freuen sollte, dass er das richtige Mittel gefunden hatte, um den Jungen zu zerbrechen, oder ob er verärgert sein sollte, dass er jetzt einen Verrückten am Hals hatte.

Warum hatte Potters Körper nicht vor seinem Geist aufgeben können? Leute, die vor Schmerzen gestanden, waren viel leichter zu handhaben, als Geistesgestörte...

"Potter, wirst du mir jetzt sagen, was ich wissen will?", fragte er auf gut Glück.

Erstaunt sah er, wie der Junge verstummte, sich zusammenriss und sich schließlich wieder aufrichtete. War er etwa doch noch nicht gebrochen? Es wurde immer interessanter.

Potter warf einen Blick auf seine Verwandten, die verängstigt den Schlangenlord beobachteten. Voldemort hatte sie am Vorabend abholen lassen und sie hatten seitdem schon ein paar Mal am falschen Ende des einen oder anderen Cruciatus gestanden. Vor allem der dicke Mann, Potters Onkel, wenn er richtig informiert war, war ständig rot angelaufen und hatte sich ununterbrochen beschwert, bis ein entnervter Todesser den Cruciatus auf ihn losgelassen hatte.

Noch dreimal an dem Abend hatte sich einer der Männer, die die Zelle der Muggel bewachten, genötigt gesehen, den Mann zu verfluchen, bevor er endlich Ruhe gegeben hatte.

Jetzt standen alle drei Muggel stumm und eng aneinander gedrängt da und warteten angsterfüllt darauf, was mit ihnen geschehen würde.

Potter antwortete nicht und so wiederholte Voldemort seine Frage. "Potter, redest du oder soll ich deine Verwandten umbringen?"

Die Köpfe der drei Muggel fuhren herum und erst jetzt nahmen sie den Jungen wahr, der am Boden saß und trotz seiner schrecklichen körperlichen Verfassung und der direkten Bedrohung für ihn und die Seinen ruhig in Gedanken versunken schien.

"Ich fürchte, ich kann nicht die ganze Welt verraten, nur weil ich damit ein paar Leben retten kann", war schließlich die leise Antwort. Potter hatte seine Verwandten dabei nicht angesehen, er hielt den Kopf gesenkt.

"Wie du willst, Potter", zischte Voldemort leicht verärgert. "Crucio!"

Die drei Muggel schrieen auf, als sie der Fluch des dunklen Lords traf. Sie fielen zu Boden und schlugen um sich.

Voldemort warf einen Blick auf Potter. Der junge Zauberer hatte noch immer den Kopf gesenkt und die Augen geschlossen.

Er unterbrach den Cruciatus und stieg von seiner Tribüne hinab zu Potter. Mit dem Zauberstab drückte er das Kinn des schwarzhaarigen Jugendlichen empor und zwang ihn, ihn anzusehen. Die grünen Augen funkelten vor unterdrückter Emotion, doch der Rest des Gesichts blieb vorsichtig ausdruckslos.

Voldemort wandte sich an die Muggel. "Herr und Frau Dursley, Dursley Junior, hat einer von Ihnen diesem Jungen irgendetwas zu sagen?", fragte er in der Hoffnung, das Flehen seiner einzigen lebenden Verwandten könne den Jungen erweichen.

"Junge", knurrte nun der dicke Muggel, "sag dem Verrückten gefälligst, dass wir mit eurer kranken Welt _nichts_ zu tun haben!"

"Harry", schmeichelte die pferdegesichtige Frau, "sag dem Herrn doch einfach, was er wissen will, dann können wir alle wieder nach Hause gehen, ja?"

Voldemort drehte sich zu Potter um, als dieser zum Sprechen ansetzte. "Tante Petunia, sieh dich doch mal um! Selbst wenn ich ihnen jedes einzelne meiner oder eurer schmutzigsten Geheimnisse erzähle, glaubst du ernsthaft, du kommst hier lebendig raus?!

Das hier ist _Voldemort, _Tante!" Er klang ...genervt? Voldemort verstand diesen Jungen einfach nicht. Die dürre Muggel war bei seinem Namen zusammengezuckt. Offensichtlich war sie nicht gänzlich ungebildet. Ihr Sohn dagegen schien nicht sehr beeindruckt.

"Ich warne dich, du kleiner Freak! Pack jetzt sofort aus, oder ich schlag dich grün und blau, sobald wir hier raus sind!!!"

Hm, das hatte Voldemort nun nicht erwartet. Potters Cousin schien den Retter der Zaubererwelt nicht allzu sehr zu schätzen. Potter jedoch schwieg, es war unmöglich, zu sagen, was er von seinem Cousin hielt. Jetzt konnte Voldemort nur noch darauf hoffen, dass Potters Heldenkomplex sich vielleicht doch noch zeigen würde.

Er ließ einen erneuten Crucio los und hielt ihn mehrere Minuten lang.

Nach ein paar Augenblicken runzelte er irritiert die Stirn. Der Cruciatus war fortgeschrittene Magie, er verlangte viel Aufmerksamkeit, eine gehörige Portion Hass und einiges an magischer Kraft.

Heute jedoch fiel ihm der Fluch so leicht wie noch nie. Fast, als würde ihn jemand verstärken. Er sah sich unauffällig im Raum um. Alle seine Todesser beobachteten die schreienden Muggel am Boden, keiner von ihnen hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt. Wer manipulierte seinen Cruciatus?

Wer könnte einen Grund haben, dem dunklen Lord Voldemort die Arbeit abzunehmen, diese Muggel zu quälen?

Sein Blick fiel auf Potter. Der Junge glaubte sich unbeobachtet und hatte seine Maske fallen lassen. Was sich nun auf seinen Zügen spiegelte, als er auf seine Muggelverwandten blickte, war blanker Hass. Voldemort glaubte geradezu zu fühlen, wie der Zorn des Jungen über den drei Muggeln zusammenschlug.

Hatte Potter jetzt völlig den Verstand verloren? Oder gab es da etwas, das seine Informanten in ihren Berichten über Potter zu erwähnen vergessen hatten?

Einer Eingebung folgend beendete Voldemort den Fluch, hielt seinen Zauberstab aber weiter ausgestreckt, als verfluche er die Muggel.

Und die drei Gestalten am Boden wanden sich weiter unter Schmerzen und schrieen sich heiser.

Potter, was für ein Wesen bist du eigentlich?!

**7. Schock**

Voldemort hatte den Zauberstab gesenkt und starrte den Jungen an, der ruhig am Boden saß, den Blick auf seine leidenden Verwandten geheftet und alles andere vollkommen ignorierend. Immer mehr Todesser merkten, was vor sich ging und starrten ihrerseits ungläubig auf Dumbledores Goldjungen.

Harry sah die Dursleys an und fühlte, wie alles Mitleid, das er für jedes andere menschliche Wesen empfunden hätte, ihn verließ. Die Alpträume der letzten Tage hatten ihn schmerzlich an all das Unrecht erinnert, das er unter den Händen der Dursleys erfahren hatte.

Voldemort hätte jeden beliebigen Muggel bringen können und Harry hätte vermutlich alles getan, um ihm zu helfen. Doch von allen Menschen auf diesem Planeten hatte er ausgerechnet die Dursleys ausgesucht.

Harry fand in sich keine Kraft, sie zu bemitleiden.

Im Gegenteil.

Als Vernon und Dudley selbst in dieser lebensgefährlichen Situation nichts Besseres zu tun hatten, als ihn zu beleidigen und ihm zu drohen, war ihm klar geworden, dass Voldemort vielleicht doch nicht ganz Unrecht hatte: Manche Muggel verdienten es nicht, zu leben. Jahre des Hasses, der Ausbeutung und der Misshandlung sprudelten in Harry hoch und ließen ihn wünschen, Voldemort möge den Fluch nicht noch mal unterbrechen, sondern weitermachen, bis sein verhasster Onkel, seine bösartige Tante und sein widerlicher Cousin nicht mehr waren.

Er beobachtete, wie dunkle Tropfen aus den Ohren seines Onkels liefen, während seine Tante Blut spuckte, und hörte Dudleys immer verzweifeltere Schreie. Erst, als alle drei Dursleys nacheinander das Bewusstsein verloren, senkte er den Blick, damit niemand die Zufriedenheit in seinen Augen sah.

Es war auffällig still im Raum. Langsam hob er wieder den Kopf und sah sich um. Alle Todesser und Voldemort starrten ihn an. Was war los? Hatte er irgendetwas gesagt oder getan, ohne es zu merken? Hatte ihn Voldemort angesprochen und er hatte versäumt zu antworten? Nein, da war mehr. Er spürte ... Furcht, und Erstaunen. Furcht... vor ihm?

"Was ist denn los?"

Voldemort schnaubte. "Potter, weshalb bist du eigentlich noch hier? Mit diesen Kräften hättest du doch gewiss schon längst flüchten können! Was für ein Spiel spielst du eigentlich?"

Harry glaubte sich verhört zu haben. "Bitte was?"

"Du hast genug zauberstabloses Potential für einen Cruciatus, der drei Leute ausknockt. Wieso gebrauchst du es nicht?"

Harry sah von ihm zu den Dursleys und versuchte, dem Gehörten einen Sinn abzugewinnen. Dachte Voldemort etwa ernsthaft, er sei zum Spaß hier? Und wieso klang der Dunkle Lord so, als habe Harry die Dursleys verflucht, und nicht er?

"Wie meinst du das? Der einzige Cruciatus, den ich je versucht habe, hat Bellatrix kaum verletzt. Und das war mit Zauberstab."

"Heißt das, du hast keine Ahnung, was du gerade getan hast?", fragte nun Lucius Malfoy.

Harry war wirklich verwirrt. "Nein, was denn?"

Malfoy antwortete nicht; stattdessen wandte er sich an Voldemort: "My Lord, vielleicht solltet Ihr ihn umbringen, solange Ihr noch die Chance dazu habt."

Harry war sich sicher, dass er in diesem Moment nicht besonders intelligent aussah, doch das war ihm relativ schnuppe.

"HÄH?!"

Voldemort sah seinen Gefolgsmann stirnrunzelnd an. Vermutlich hatte Malfoy Recht, doch etwas in ihm sträubte sich dagegen, Potter zu vernichten, bevor er hinter das Geheimnis seiner Macht gekommen war. Nicht umsonst hieß es in dem Teil der Prophezeiung, den er gehört hatte, _DER EINE MIT DER MACHT, DEN DUNKLEN LORD ZU BESIEGEN... _War von dieser Macht hier die Rede gewesen? Was war das für eine Macht?

Es faszinierte ihn. Nein, er wollte Potter nicht umbringen. Er wollte diese Macht studieren. Es hatte einen Grund, dass er zu Schulzeiten einer der Besten seiner Klasse gewesen war. Wenn es etwas Neues zu lernen gab, war er Feuer und Flamme.

"Potter, hast du jemals darüber nachgedacht, dich mir anzuschließen?"

**8. Danach**

Harry lag auf einem bequemen Bett in einem der Gästezimmer des Schlosses. Er war sich immer noch nicht ganz darüber im Klaren, wie er hier hingekommen war. Doch er würde sich nicht beklagen. Seine Wunden waren geheilt worden. Er hatte ein mageres, aber gutes Abendessen bekommen und durfte sogar ein Bad nehmen. Er fühlte sich wie neugeboren.

Bisher hatte Voldemort nichts von ihm gefordert, außer dass er über eine Zusammenarbeit _nachdenken_ solle. Seine Augen waren dabei von einem Funkeln erhellt gewesen, das Harry, wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, viel eher Hermione als dem Dunklen Lord zugeordnet hätte.

Noch einmal ließ er vor seinem geistigen Auge die Geschehnisse des Tages Revue passieren. Er konzentrierte sich auf den Moment, als Voldemort den Cruciatus über die Dursleys ausgesprochen hatte. Was hatte er in dem Moment gefühlt? _Hass. _Ein kaltes Kribbeln lief seine Wirbelsäule hinunter. Wenn er gekonnt hätte, wäre er in jenem Augenblick nicht abgeneigt gewesen, Voldemort den Zauberstab abzunehmen und an seiner Stelle weiter zu machen. Wann hatte er sich so verändert? Die Alpträume fielen ihm ein. Dunkle Träume, die ein Versprechen auf Freiheit und Rache in sich bargen.

Auf einmal wurde ihm klar, was er durch den Hass hindurch gefühlt hatte: es war die alte, mittlerweile vertraute Dunkelheit, die immer um ihn zu sein schien und nur darauf wartete, dass er sich ihrer Kraft bediente. Hatte er es heute unbewusst getan?

Ein Klopfen ertönte an der Türe, bevor diese leise geöffnet wurde. Severus Snape betrat den Raum.

Harry setzte sich schnell auf und ging in Abwehrhaltung. "Snape. Was willst du?", knurrte er.

Er wusste immer noch nicht, weshalb er auf einmal nicht mehr im Kerker saß, doch das Auftauchen seines verhassten Lehrers konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten.

"Ruhe, Potter! Ich kann dich auch nicht leiden, aber darum geht es hier nicht!"

Harry funkelte den Slytherin wütend an, protestierte aber nicht weiter, als Snape auf dem einzigen Stuhl im Zimmer Platz nahm.

"Hast du schon herausgefunden, woher deine Kraft kommt, Potter?" Snape war nie ein Fan von Small-Talk gewesen, lieber kam er direkt zur Sache.

Harry wusste nicht, wie viel er Snape verraten konnte, ohne sich selbst einen Nachteil zu verschaffen, doch er war auch neugierig, ob der Ältere ihm Informationen geben konnte, die ihm halfen ...sich selbst... besser zu verstehen.

"Es ist die Dunkelheit", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß. Für jeden, der nicht wusste, wovon er sprach, musste diese Äußerung bestenfalls kryptisch, wenn nicht sogar leicht verrückt klingen.

"Meinst du schwarze Magie?", fragte Snape.

"Nein, schwarze Magie ist nur ein Name, den die Zaubererwelt Sprüchen gegeben hat, vor denen sie sich fürchtet. Für mich fühlen sich schwarzmagische Flüche genauso ..._weiß_ an wie alle anderen. Die Dunkelheit ist etwas anderes. Ich glaube, 'weiße' Magie ist kontrollierte Energie, während die Dunkelheit... sie ist, wie soll ich sagen, irgendwie unkontrolliert..." Er brach ab, verwirrt von seinen eigenen Aussagen.

Bisher hatte er die Dunkelheit immer von sich gestoßen, da er sie gefürchtet hatte. Doch eben wurde ihm klar, dass sie genau wie die 'weiße' Form der Magie, welche alle anderen Zauberer verwendeten, auch eine 'gute' und eine 'böse' Seite hatte: es lag allein an ihm, zu entschieden, wie er sie verwendete.

"Willst du damit sagen, diese 'Dunkelheit' ist die Wilde Magie?"

Harry dachte einen Moment darüber nach. Jedes Mal, wenn er in seiner Kindheit die Dunkelheit gespürt hatte, war wenig später etwas Außergewöhnliches geschehen; später hatte man ihm gesagt, dass er in diesen Momenten wilde Magie verwendet hatte, ausgelöst durch seine Emotionen.

Gestern hatte er vor Hass geglüht; hätte das nicht ausgereicht, um wilde Magie zu üben?

"Ja... ich glaube, die Begriffe meinen das Selbe. Wilde Magie ist unkontrollierte, von Gefühlen gesteuerte Magie; genauso fühlt sich auch die Dunkelheit an. Sie... sie ruft mich, wenn ich Angst habe, oder wütend bin. Ich glaube... vielleicht würde sie auch rufen, wenn ich Freude oder Liebe empfände. Leider habe ich damit noch zu wenig Erfahrung, als dass ich mir sicher sein könnte."

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. "_Du_ weißt nicht, was Freude und Liebe sind?"

Harry verdrehte die Augen. "Professor Snape. Sie haben meine Verwandten heute gesehen. Glauben Sie immer noch, dass ich in meiner Kindheit den Arsch vergoldet bekommen habe? Ganz ehrlich, diese Leute _hassen_ mich und nichts könnte das jemals ändern."

Der Tränkemeister zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, nachdenklich. "Und was ist mit deinen kleinen Gryffindorfreunden?"

Harry seufzte. "Das wüsste ich manchmal auch gerne. Im einen Moment sind sie bereit, mit mir durch die Hölle zu gehen, um den Stein der Weisen vor Voldemort zu schützen- und dann wieder lassen sie mich im Stich, weil sie eifersüchtig auf meinen Ruhm sind, oder weil sie dem Tagespropheten glauben... Diese Zeitung hat mich schon viele Freunde gekostet."

Snape grollte. So leicht wollte er sich sein Bild vom verzogenen kleinen Potter, der genauso unerträglich wie sein Vater war, nicht zerschlagen lassen. Wen sollte er denn dann hassen? "Aber du bist der Junge- der- lebt! Sicher kannst du dich vor Bewunderern und Fans kaum retten?"

Nun verdüsterte sich auch Harrys Gesicht. " 'Kaum retten können' beschreibt es sehr treffend. Ich habe nicht um diese Berühmtheit gebeten. Ich werde für etwas verehrt, das durch eine Prophezeiung bestimmt war. Meine Mutter und Voldemort haben daran mitgewirkt, ich bin nur das Opfer!

Glauben Sie denn, auch nur ein Zauberer, der den Jungen- der- lebt verehrt, kennt mich? Interessiert sich für mich als Mensch? - Wirklich, Freude bereitet mir das nicht gerade!"

Snape war jetzt hellwach. Das Wort 'Prophezeiung' ließ ihn alles andere vergessen. Wenn er Potter dazu bringen konnte, mehr über diese Prophezeiung zu verraten, würde Voldemort ihn sicher belohnen. "Was hat die Prophezeiung damit zu tun?"

Harry war viel zu tief in seinen düsteren Grübeleien versunken, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, was er sagte. "Fuck, das zieht", murmelte er abwesend, als er versuchte, sich in eine bequemere Lage zu bewegen und dabei eine der hartnäckigeren, noch nicht völlig verheilten Wunden berührte. Abwesend beantwortete er Snapes Frage.

"Nun, wenn man nur nach dem Geburtsdatum geht, hätte genauso gut auch Neville derjenige sein können, der die Macht hat, Voldemort zu besiegen. Erst dadurch, dass dein Lord mich beinahe umgebracht hat, hat er mich als... wie hieß es noch gleich? - als seinen 'ebenbürtigen Gegner' oder so markiert. Ironisch, nicht wahr? Wenn er damals Neville gewählt hätte, wäre er den Jungen- der- lebt bestimmt schon heute los. Obwohl, vielleicht wäre Neville dadurch ja auch stärker geworden?

Dann wäre ich jetzt nur ein durchschnittlicher Zauberer, der in der Menge untergeht. Hmmm... der Gedanke gefällt mir."

Snape saß mit offenem Mund da. Der Dunkle Lord hatte Potter unwissentlich _ausgewählt_? Das würde ihm nicht gefallen. Uuhhh... vielleicht sollte er dem Lord doch besser nicht von diesem Gespräch erzählen...

Plötzlich ließ sich Potter zurück in seine Kissen fallen. "Natürlich!" Er klatschte sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn.

"Was?", bellte Snape irritiert.

Potter stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen und grinste ihn an. "Ich habe grade heraus gefunden, dass ich die Dunkelheit wirklich auch mit Liebe rufen kann!" Er freute sich über seine Entdeckung wie ein Erstklässler.

"Als meine Mutter für mich gestorben ist, habe ich mich so sehr geliebt gefühlt wie nie zuvor oder danach. Dieses Gefühl der Liebe muss die Dunkelheit gerufen haben, und die hat mich dann vor dem Todesfluch geschützt." Er strich sich mit den Fingern über die Stirn. "Warum dann die Narbe...?", fragte er nachdenklich.

"Hattest du erwartet, dem Avada Kedavra ganz ohne Schramme zu entgehen?", fragte Snape spöttisch.

"Nun... bei näherer Überlegung... ja", antwortete Harry zerstreut. Während er sprach, tastete er in Gedanken nach der Dunkelheit. Sie schien gerade außer Reichweite, doch er konnte sie spüren. Diese Kraft, was immer sie auch war, würde keine halben Sachen machen. Wenn sie ihn rettete, dann ganz. Es sei denn... "Voldemort muss in dem Moment auch die Dunkelheit gerufen haben. Sicher war er wütend..."

Snape starrte den Jungen auf dem Bett an als wäre ihm gerade ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. Seit wann konnte Potter logisch denken? Dann kam ihm ein neuer Einfall. "Heißt das, jeder kann, wie du es nennst, die Dunkelheit rufen?"

Harry dachte nach. "Jeder, der Wilde Magie verwenden kann. Kann das jeder Zauberer?"

Neugierige Augen richteten sich auf Snape. Dieser räusperte sich verlegen, er wusste es auch nicht genau. "Allgemein wird das angenommen, ja. Allerdings tritt die Wilde Magie besonders bei starken Magiern oft in Erscheinung. Dumbledore und der Dunkle Lord beeinflussen ihre Umgebung manchmal, wenn sie zornig sind, doch die meisten anderen Zauberer zeigen nur Anzeichen von Wilder Magie, wenn sie noch zu jung sind, um einen Zauberstab zu verwenden."

Harry schmunzelte, als er an flackernde Lichter und ein zersplitterndes Glas dachte. Bedeutete das, er war besonders stark? Hatte Stärke etwas mit der Fähigkeit, die Dunkelheit zu rufen, zu tun? Wenn alle Zauberer in ihrer Kindheit Wilde Magie anwendeten, hieß das nicht, dass jeder die Dunkelheit kannte, ihr irgendwann schon einmal begegnet war? Weshalb erwähnte sie dann niemand? Auch unter dem Namen 'Wilde Magie' wurde sie nie in Lehrbüchern erläutert. Man nahm an, dass sie zufällig und zu schwach war, um nähere Betrachtung zu verdienen.

Nun, er wusste es jetzt besser. Auch wenn andere Zauberer die Dunkelheit fort schoben, sobald sie ihren Zauberstab und somit die Möglichkeit, weiße Magie zu kontrollieren, bekamen, er konnte die Dunkelheit noch immer für sich nutzen. Wenn sie nicht nur durch negative, sondern auch durch positive Gefühle hervorgerufen wurde, konnte sie nicht an sich böse sein. Die Menschen verbanden Dunkel immer gleich mit Böse. Aber das musste doch nicht immer richtig sein, oder? Ein Mensch war kein Gott, er konnte nicht alles verstehen, was um ihn herum vorging. Also durfte man auch nicht auf das vertrauen, was andere Menschen als 'allgemeine Wahrheit' ansahen. Sie konnten sich täuschen.

Harry schloss die Augen und ignorierte einige Minuten lang den anderen Mann im Zimmer. Er tastete nach der Dunkelheit, fand sie; zögerte noch einen kurzen Moment; und lud sie schließlich zu sich ein.

Das Gefühl war überwältigend.

Er fühlte sich zugleich geborgen und frei. Dunkle Energie schien durch den Boden in ihn hinein zu strömen, ihm zu sagen, dass er ein Teil von ihr war, hierher gehörte. Zum ersten Mal seit dem Tod seiner Eltern hatte Harry das Gefühl, vollkommen akzeptiert zu werden, einen Platz in der Welt zu haben.

Und da verstand er. Die Dunkelheit war die Kraft der Erde selbst. Es war die Magie des Lebens, die den ganzen Planeten durchdrang und sein Bewusstsein auf der Ebene tiefster Gefühle ansprach. Wenn er sich ihr hingab, rückte das logische Denken in den Hintergrund und er wurde von seinen Gefühlen beherrscht.

Harry öffnete die Augen. Und sah Snape.

Er sah einen Mann, der ihn jahrelang ohne Grund beleidigt, benachteiligt und verletzt hatte. Der ihn an den Dunklen Lord verraten und der Folter ausgeliefert hatte.

Zorn übermannte ihn, und Harry öffnete sich ganz dem Gefühl, badete darin, ging völlig darin auf. Abwesend registrierte er, wie sein ehemaliger Lehrer zu Boden ging, vor Schmerzen schrie; andere Leute betraten den Raum, doch sie konnten sich Harry nicht nähern, und ebenso wenig seinem Opfer. Harry rächte sich; niemand würde ihn davon abbringen.

Der Zorn durchflutete ihn, eine stetige Welle, auf der all die Stunden, in denen er unter Snape gelitten hatte, an ihm vorüber zogen und seinen Geist frei von ihrem Schmutz hinterließen. Er leerte all seinen Zorn, seine Angst und seine Hilflosigkeit in den Mann am Boden, der sie verursacht hatte.

Doch plötzlich erschien ein Licht am Rande seines Gesichtsfeldes. Er runzelte die Stirn. Das Licht wuchs an. Harrys Aufmerksamkeit erwachte, sein Verstand begann, sein emotionsgesteuertes Handeln zu bekämpfen. Das Licht manifestierte sich als solider Körper, der vor Harry im Raum stand.

"Krone...", flüsterte er.

**9. Gefühl und Geist**

Die Todesser beobachteten fasziniert, wie der Junge- der- lebt die Hand hob und vor sich in der Luft eine Bewegung machte, als streichle er einen geliebten Menschen, oder ein Tier. Seine harten Augen wurden weich, ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. "Ja, du hast Recht", murmelte er.

Auf einmal hörte Snape am Boden auf zu schreien und lag still, erholte sich keuchend von seinen Qualen.

Der Potter-Junge schien sich von ...was immer er auch sah, zu verabschieden. Dann senkte er den Blick zu Snape. Ein wehmütiger Ausdruck trat in seine Augen, als er sich hinunterbeugte und dem Mann eine Hand anbot. "Tut mir leid", flüsterte er.

Severus war zu geschockt, um zu reagieren. Er blickte zwischen der Hand und dem traurigen Gesicht des Jungen hin und her, der ihn eben noch so gequält hatte. Es war anders gewesen als der Cruciatus. Severus hatte keine körperlichen Schmerzen gespürt, zumindest zu Anfang nicht.

Stattdessen hatte er puren Zorn gegen sich anbranden gefühlt. Dann waren da... Bilder... gewesen, Gefühle, Eindrücke, und eines schrecklicher als das andere. Über allem lag ein Gefühl der Verachtung, des Abscheus, des sinnlosen Hasses, das Snape noch nie so intensiv gegen sich gerichtet gespürt hatte. Es hatte körperlich wehgetan.

Jetzt blickte er in die Augen Harry Potters- und auf einmal erkannte er, dass dies die Gefühle waren, die der Junge in seiner Gegenwart gespürt haben musste.

Er nahm die angebotene Hand und stand auf.

Die versammelten Todesser wollten ihren Augen und Ohren nicht trauen, als sie sahen, wie der unnahbare und stolze Severus Snape sich nicht nur vom Boden aufhelfen ließ, sondern danach den Blick auf Potter richtete und mit vollem Ernst sagte: "Es tut _mir_ leid."

Die beiden wechselten einen prüfenden Blick, dann teilten sie sich ein schmales Lächeln.

"Dunkelheit, ja?", fragte Snape.

"Erdmagie", antwortete Potter. "Gefühlsmagie."

Voldemort lehnte sich in seinem Thron zurück. Durch die Augen einer kleinen Ringelnatter hatte er seinen besonderen Gast die ganze Zeit beobachtet. Er hatte nicht nur seine Äußerungen zu der Prophezeiung, sondern auch seinen Gefühlsausbruch und Snapes überraschende Reaktion darauf mitverfolgt. Nun, er hatte die Quelle von Potters neuer Kraft erfahren wollen- jetzt kannte er sie. Doch der Preis war hoch. Denn auch Potter kannte sie jetzt, und wie es aussah, war er auf dem besten Wege, sie für sich dauerhaft nutzbar zu machen. Malfoy hatte Recht gehabt, jetzt würde es wirklich schwierig werden, Potter zu besiegen.

Der Dunkle Lord war nicht für seine Kompromissbereitschaft bekannt. Aber heute fühlte er sich zum ersten Mal seit seiner Kindheit durchaus bereit, nicht das letzte Wort zu haben, solange er nur ungeschoren davon kam.

**10. Ebenbürtig**

"Ich sehe keinen Grund mehr, ein Geheimnis daraus zu machen. Es betrifft dich und mich; was Dumbledore davon hält, kann uns egal sein." Harry blickte Voldemort offen und ohne Scheu in die Augen. Er wusste, dass er dem Anderen noch nicht gewachsen war, denn Voldemort war ein Meister der kontrollierten Magie, während Harry die Dunkle Magie gerade erst für sich entdeckte.

Doch Voldemort wollte kein Risiko eingehen und hatte Harry einen Waffenstillstand angeboten. Harry unterdrückte ein Lächeln. Zu guter letzt stellte sich also heraus, dass es auf Schloss Slytherin doch besser war als im Ligusterweg.

"Du wirst mir also von der Prophezeiung erzählen?", fragte Voldemort gespannt.

"Ja."

Harry berichtete von dem Tag, als Dumbledore ihn in sein Büro gerufen hatte, um ihm Trelawneys komplette Prophezeiung in seinem Pensieve zu zeigen.

"Einer muss von der Hand des anderen sterben...", murmelte Voldemort.

"Heißt das, wir _müssen_ Gegner sein?"

Zu seiner Überraschung grinste der andere. "Ich denke nicht. Ob wir einander bekämpfen, sollte allein unsere Entscheidung sein. Ich möchte die Prophezeiung lieber so auslegen, dass nur du und ich die Macht haben, einen von unserem Kaliber umzubringen." Er grinste frech. "Hey, wir sind laut Prophezeiung praktisch unbesiegbar. Ist das nicht cool?"

Voldemort blinzelte überrascht. So konnte man es allerdings auch auslegen. _Nicht schlecht, Potter!_

"Also, wenn ich irgendwann eine widerliche Krankheit habe oder an gebrochenem Herzen leide, dann komme ich zu dir, okay? Kann mich ja scheint's sonst niemand killen, vermutlich nicht mal ich selbst."

Malfoy und Snape, die einzigen Zeugen dieser Unterhaltung, waren geschockt, als das Gesicht ihres finsteren Lords sich zu einem spitzbübischen Lächeln verzog. "Ich mag, wie du denkst."

Die beiden ehemaligen Todfeinde grinsten sich an wie Schuljungen. "Es ist toll, überlegen zu sein und es auch noch aus dem Mund eines Orakels bestätigt zu bekommen", erklärte Voldemort fröhlich.

Die beiden Todesser sahen sich an, einer belämmerter als der andere. _Das hat er nicht wirklich gesagt, oder?_

Doch noch ehe sie ganz an ihrem Lord verzweifeln konnten, wurden die beiden mächtigen Zauberer wieder ernst. "Sag, Potter, wirst du dich mir nun anschließen?", fragte Voldemort nachdenklich.

"Nein", kam die Antwort sofort. "Mein Vater hat mir geraten, nicht nachtragend zu sein und meine Kraft lieber für Gutes zu verwenden, also versuche ich gerade, auch dir zu vergeben. Das kann allerdings noch ein Weilchen dauern, bis ich soweit bin... Aber auch dann werde ich nie damit einverstanden sein, dass du wahllos unschuldige Menschen umbringst. Ich meine, okay, ich hasse Fudge und sein Ministerium voller Idioten. Sie haben keine Ahnung von Recht und Gerechtigkeit. Sie diskriminieren magische Wesen und verurteilen Unschuldige. Verdammt, ihretwegen habe ich meinen Paten kaum gekannt! Aber. Umgebracht haben ihn deine Leute.

Ich bin auch kein Fan von deiner Art der Diskriminierung. Soviel ich weiß war meine Mutter eine Muggelgeborene. Und jetzt schau mich an" - ein flüchtiges Grinsen- "ich bin einer der mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt, wenn man Trelawney glauben darf. Also ganz ehrlich, das mit dem reinen Blut muss Unfug sein.- Und dann wäre da noch die Sache mit dem Cruciatus." Er runzelte die Stirn.

"So schön Rache und Überlegenheit auch sein mögen, man darf sich nicht ganz von diesen Gefühlen steuern lassen. Die Dunkelheit bewirkt nicht immer das, was dem rationaleren Teil des Gehirns zusagt. Überleg mal, wenn ich mich von Rachegelüsten leiten ließe, dann hättest du jetzt einen Anhänger weniger" -ein lässiger Wink mit der Hand über die Schulter in Snapes Richtung- "und ich würde dir in aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach dem Leben trachten."

Ein neuer Gedanke nahm Form an. "Du hast nicht zufällig Lust, deine Ziele zu überdenken, oder? Ich meine, wenn du nur die Weltherrschaft wolltest, aber ohne den rassistischen Blödsinn und die hirnlose Grausamkeit, dann könnten wir uns vielleicht einigen..."

Er unterbrach sich und sah Voldemort fragend an.

Der Dunkle Lord saß mit hängendem Unterkiefer auf seinem Thron. Schnappend schloss sich sein Mund wieder. Wäre außer seinen zwei treuesten Untergebenen noch jemand anwesend, so müsste dieser jetzt beseitigt werden, denn Zeugen einer solchen Schwäche seinerseits konnte Voldemort nicht brauchen.

"Hast du grade gesagt, du hättest kein Problem damit, wenn ich in England die Herrschaft übernehmen würde?"

"Weltweit, oder nur auf den Inseln... Ja, das ist mir relativ egal. Aber vorher müsstest du halt deine Methoden und Ziele überarbeiten", kam es schulterzuckend zurück. Harry fragte sich selbst, woher er eigentlich diese Ruhe nahm, und woher er die Stirn hatte, so mit dem mächtigsten Schwarzmagier seiner Zeit zu sprechen. Er schob es auf den Wahnsinn, mit dem er sich diese Woche -während er gefoltert wurde- angefreundet hatte.

"Ich denke nicht, dass man viel mehr falsch machen kann als Fudge. Du hast wenigstens ein Hirn!"

Wieder fühlte sich Voldemort sprachlos; diesmal erholte er sich jedoch schneller. "Ich werde darüber nachdenken. Dein... Besuch hier" - Harry verzog das Gesicht- "hat mir in vieler Hinsicht die Augen geöffnet. Deine Magie fasziniert mich. Ich möchte mehr darüber lernen; was hast du jetzt vor? Kannst du mir beibringen, die Dunkelheit zu rufen?"

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen. "Ich möchte erst selbst mehr herausfinden. Jetzt, wo ich nicht mehr gegen dich kämpfen will, bin ich in Hogwarts vermutlich nicht mehr willkommen. Egal, es waren ohnehin nur noch zwei Schuljahre übrig. ...

Ich erinnere mich aus meiner Muggelschule an eine griechische Sage. Darin kam ein Gigant vor, der von Gaia, seiner Mutter, übermenschliche Kräfte verliehen bekam. Doch nur solange er mit beiden Beinen fest auf der Erde stand, konnte er ihre Kräfte nutzen_¹_. -Es heißt, in jeder Sage steckt ein Funken Wahrheit. Ich frage mich, ob die Kraft des Riesen dieselbe Dunkelheit ist, die auch mich ruft. Die Kraft der Erde. ...Bevor ich dir etwas beibringen kann, will ich mehr über die Dunkelheit lernen. Ich denke, ich werde nach Griechenland reisen. Und später vielleicht auch in andere Länder.

Ich hatte früher nie Geld, und seit ich weiß, dass ich ein Zauberer bin- ein reicher noch dazu-, war mein einziges Ziel immer, dich zu besiegen. Jetzt, wo das flachfällt, kann ich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben das tun, was ich selbst möchte. Und ich will reisen. Ich will mehr über die Mythologie und die Formen der Magie wissen, die man im Süden Europas, in Asien, in Afrika und anderswo auf der Welt praktiziert."

Ein verträumter Ausdruck trat in seine Augen. "Ich werde wohl einige Jahre unterwegs sein. Wie wäre es, wenn ich dich besuche, sobald ich zurückkomme? Dann können wir eine erneute Grundsatzdebatte führen" - die beiden teilten ein kleines, leicht verrücktes Grinsen beim Gedanken an eine ethische Debatte zwischen dem Dunklen Lord und dem Jungen-der-lebt - "und wenn wir uns einigen können, dann schließe ich mich dir an. Okay? ...Ich denke allerdings", fügte er etwas ernsthafter hinzu, "dass mir die Entscheidung für deine Seite leichter fallen würde, wenn du die Finger von den wenigen Freunden lässt, die ich in dieser Welt habe.

Die Weasleys, Hermine, Remus Lupin... Malfoys Sohn kann dir bestimmt genau sagen, wen mein Freundeskreis beinhaltet. Frage ihn einfach, wen er in der Schule am wenigsten leiden kann." Voldemort musterte Malfoy amüsiert, der Potter einen undefinierbaren Blick zuwarf.

"Außerhalb von Hogwarts kenne ich kaum jemanden. Ach ja, doch, die Auroren Tonks, Moody und Shacklebolt..." Er murmelte etwas Unverständliches. "Was war das?", hakte Voldemort nach.

"Ich habe nur überlegt, ob ich Dung hier mit einbeziehen sollte", antwortete Potter.

"Dung?"

"Mundungus Fletscher. Ich wurde vor einem Jahr von Umbridges Dementoren angegriffen, während er mich bewachen sollte. Ich glaube, ich lege keinen besonderen Wert auf ihn..."

Voldemort lachte.

"Mmh, ja", fuhr Harry nachdenklich fort. "Ich weiß, das klingt albern, aber ich habe immer noch das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass mein Pate noch lebt. Er ist im Ministerium durch den Schleier gefallen..."

"Meinst du den Bogen bei den Unsäglichen?"

"Eben den. Also... gesetzt den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass ich Recht habe und Sirius noch lebt, dann solltest du besser die Finger von ihm lassen. Wenn ich zurückkehre und erfahre, dass er wieder aufgetaucht ist, nur um von deinen Todessern endgültig beseitigt zu werden, dann herrscht Krieg. Ist das klar?"

Grüne Augen blitzten mit kaltem Feuer. Die Dunkelheit zog sich um Harry zusammen und er fühlte, wie sich seine Nackenhaare aufstellten, als sei er unter Strom.

Voldemort musterte ihn mit kalkulierendem Blick. Potter war vielleicht ein wenig verrückt, aber wenn er einen Wutanfall hatte, war mit ihm nicht zu spaßen. Er entschied sich, lieber keine Witze über die sonderbare Forderung zu reißen. "Natürlich."

"Gut. Dann sollte ich mich so langsam auf die Socken machen. Hedwig ist bei Ron, um die muss ich mich nicht kümmern... Ah, könnte ich meinen Zauberstab zurückbekommen? Die Dunkelheit ist nicht kontrollierbar. Bis ich mich soweit mit ihr angefreundet habe, dass ich mich auf sie verlassen kann, werde ich vielleicht hin und wieder auf die weiße Magie angewiesen sein..."

Voldemort wechselte einen unbehaglichen Blick mit seinen zwei Todessern. "Malfoy hat deinen Stab zerbrochen, Potter."

"Ach so?", fragte der Junge unbekümmert. "Mh, kann ich dann deinen haben?"

"WAS?!"

"Hey, nicht gleich aufregen, okay?", grinste Harry. "Dumbledore hat für mich einen Zweitzauberstab für Notfälle in Auftrag gegeben. Ich sollte ihn Ende der Ferien bekommen; ich bin sicher, Ollivander hat ihn schon fertig. Ich kann ihn schlecht selbst abholen, da ich vorhabe, mich ohne viel Aufsehens zu verkrümeln, aber ich weiß, dass Ollivander absolut neutral ist und dir den Stab bestimmt ohne zu Murren übergeben würde. Also, kann ich deinen haben?"

Voldemort blinzelte. Das war alles so absurd...

"Hey, warum nicht?", grinste er plötzlich. "Fang, Potter!" Er warf seinem Ex-Feind seinen Zauberstab zu.

"Nenn mich Harry", grinste der Junge und steckte sich den Zauberstab hinters Ohr.

Voldemort stieß ein irres Lachen aus, in das Harry nach ein paar Sekunden einfiel. "Ich würde dir ja anbieten, mich Tom zu nennen-", begann er. "Aber du hasst den Namen, weiß schon", beendete Harry den angefangenen Satz. "Wie wär's mit Voldie?"

Lucius Malfoy verschluckte sich und bekam plötzlich einen sehr verdächtigen Hustenanfall, während sein Kollege ungläubig keuchte. Voldemort dagegen grinste nur noch breiter.

"Voldie, huh? Bevor ich mich mit diesem Namen identifiziere, heirate ich Dumbledore!"

"Wow, das Traumpaar des Jahres", prustete Harry.

Jetzt war es um Malfoy geschehen. Er lachte laut los. Nur Snape stand in seiner Ecke und beobachtete das Geschehen mit einem abwesenden Gesichtsausdruck, der deutlicher als Worte sagte: _"Ich bin im falschen Film. Irgendwer, rette mich!" _Hatte vielleicht irgendjemand das Grundwasser vergiftet...?

Allmählich verstummten die lachenden Zauberer wieder. Harry erkundigte sich bei Voldemort, wie man apparierte und wie man seine Magie vor dem Ministerium versteckte- wenn Harry jetzt aufgehalten wurde, konnte ihn die andere Seite womöglich noch umstimmen- und ein paar Stunden später war er bereit zum Aufbruch.

"Harry, warte einen Moment."

Harry sah Voldemort fragend an.

"Was sollen wir denn jetzt mit deinen Verwandten machen?"

"Oh... die hatte ich ganz vergessen. Leben noch, oder?", fragte er verwirrt.

"Du hast sie nicht umgebracht."

Harry seufzte. Er wollte sich nicht mehr mit den Dursleys auseinandersetzten. "Hör zu, Voldemort, ich kann das Pack nicht leiden, aber ich denke, sie sind gut für eine kleine Ablenkung. Verändere ihre Erinnerungen und schick sie zurück. Dumbledore wird viel Freude damit haben..."

Voldemort grinste vergnügt. "Was möchtest du denn der Öffentlichkeit sagen? Dass ich dich umgebracht habe? Oder du dich mir angeschlossen hast?"

Harry grinste zurück. "Harry Potter macht keine gemeinsame Sache mit dem ultimativen Feind", gab er gespielt hochnäsig zurück. "Eher würde er sterben. ...Aber das wäre auch langweilig. Sag einfach, die Dursleys hatten mich satt und haben mich in der Stadt an zwielichtige Typen verkauft- natürlich ohne meinen Zauberstab. Dann muss Dumbledore ganz England und womöglich noch mehr nach mir absuchen, geschieht ihm Recht, warum muss er mich auch immer zu den Dursleys zurück schicken? Ich denke, das wird den Orden eine Weile verwirren, bevor sie es aufgeben. Und für die Dursleys wird es die Hölle."

Harry und Voldemort teilten sich ein letztes fieses Grinsen, bevor Harry Voldemorts Zauberstab schwang und verschwand.

Voldemort lächelte, sein Verdacht hatte sich bestätigt. Harry ließ sich von den normalen Gesetzen der weißen Magie nur aufhalten, wenn er sie kannte und glaubte, dass sie für alle zutrafen. Was er nicht wusste, das schien ihn nicht zu berühren. Versuchsweise hatte Voldemort ihm nicht gesagt, dass über seinem Schloss ein Anti- Apparations- Schild lag...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_¹Der Riese heißt Anthaios, besiegt wurde er von Herakles, der ihn hochhob und erdrückte._

_...Die fanfic ist übrigens als Trilogie geplant. Der zweite Teil heißt 'Langersehnte Rückkehr und ist auch hier auf ff net zu finden. _

_Übrigens, ich freue mich immer über reviews! -zwinker-_


End file.
